


You're my Guardian?!

by LetsKoKoStop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Action/Adventure, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, EXO - Freeform, EXO Planet, Fluff and Smut, Idols, M/M, Smut, Vampire/Luhan, Vampires, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsKoKoStop/pseuds/LetsKoKoStop
Summary: In a world where the Werewolves protect the Royal Vampires from the dangers of Reality by receiving a guardian at the age of 18 and since Luhan's ceremony is nearing it is time for him to receive a guardian but the only thing Luhan has been praying for is to get anyone but him...Also known as the Pack leader and Alpha Oh Sehun...





	1. Welcome To My World

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Love you! <3  
> Also yes this was inspired by a book I read a long time ago, I just switched it up a bit <3

 Luhan woke up drenched in sweat, hair pasted to his sweat beaded forehead and his loose cotton shirt matted to his slim torso, his long pale legs tangled in the endless grey silk sheets as he tried to kick them off only resulting him in more of a mess within the sheets, stopping for a mere moment to gather his breathe that he ran out of, he sighed whilst rubbing at his eyes and glanced toward his dorm window...Still Afternoon-meaning he had next to no sleep but that didn't stop him from getting out of bed (finally) and into the joined bathroom across the spacious room, the bathroom being not too small not too big, just perfect for a small petite frame like Luhans and ran a comb through his disheveled golden locks and pat his face with the icy cold water in hopes of waking him from the nightmare that has not only occurred tonight but in fact over a year ago.

Walking back into the room he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to let sleep overcome him but not being able to fall asleep as quickly as he expected Luhan slipped on his sky blue pajama bottoms and his deer themed slippers before slipping out his dorm room and into the dimly lit hallway of the Vampire Block. 

Stepping out and checking to see any signs of life he began walking down the corridor past the doors of other Vampires and turned the corner, careful to not being seen, being alone out at "Night" wasn't completely prohibited during sleeping times but it was quite frowned upon by the students that only ever lived by the rules set if you were caught by the officials, well mainly because you might run into a wolf or if you were a wolf- a vampire, not because of hatred but because all the wolfs here were Alphas apart from a few Omegas which were kept strictly out of the way from other wolfs because they were the only ones left in their line- but getting back to Alphas, everyone in the Academy knows the dominating species can't keep their dicks inside their pants, Luhan often being the one causing the mishap but it wasn't entirely his fault not when you have vampire beauties flaunting their curves, unintentionally of course but the Vampires just had it in their blood to be the best looking. of course some Alphas couldn't control their needs and after so many occasions where a breakout occurred the Higher ups had no choice but to split the classes and have patrol lurking around in every shared area.

Luhan didn't mind some wolfs in fact he enjoyed the company of a few fellow wolfs so much he even let some into his pants, all except one...well two...Maybe quarter of the Pack...the Oh pack to be precise and the leader whom he wished to get him crawling on his wolf knees and beg for mercy but that had to wait until he got his guardian. 

Luhan let out a puff of air from all the information dawning upon him and sped his walk toward the Rose gardens faster, wanting and needing fresh air. For him sSneaking out wasn't hard for a Royal Vampire like himself, his speed merely got brushed off as the winters wind multiple times including now as he finally got out into the morning air, but not having fed on a human since dinner and using his ability to move fast took a toll on him as he jumped onto the nearest bench to calm his nerves and stop the dizziness occurring, and took in the scenery of the freshly fallen snow as it fell from the white puffy clouds above and landed on the roses planted along the sides of the pathway, the smell of the flowers powerful for the little vampires nose but he never complained because such plants brought peace to the feisty babe, he came here often after his nightmares which always consisted of his friend getting killed but he never told his friends of such things in case they were to worry but only recently they had gotten worse but being the Royal vampire came certain expectations and one was keeping your mouth shut so he did as he was told and didn't utter a word like most of the Royals did.

Luhan was the last in his blood line after getting attacked one night his parents and brother got killed, luckily he was saved by Lay-A wolf- and had been rescued to safety after the rogue Vampires had broke into the Academy. Being the last in the line wasn't a good thing add Royal to the title and you were protected at all costs, kept from dangerous activities including hunting but Luhan insisted on doing everything he wasn't supposed to do.   
The Royals consisted of Seven family's and Luhan being number one on the list due to his background was the most precious out the all (despite how cheesy it sounds it's true.)

Finally regaining a bit of his strength he got up from the wooden bench with his bum soaked pajamas and began walking along the way of the path. Thee rose garden itself was a dream, Luhan always found it peaceful to come here ever since the passing of his parents a couple of years ago, the sight of Roses and various other plants covered in a fine sheen of snow, the archway of trees hanging just high enough to pass through, statues and monuments too hard to recognize, endless aisles of trees giving the entire place a winter wonderland feel, it all brought the little babe a new sense of life, Luhan admired everything about the place, he loved how the snow brought out the most purest of feels in such a rotten place, but not wanting to ruin the moment with such problems he breathed in the fresh air and let the sound of the droplets of water fall from the stones into the stream as he walked further into the Garden. Coming to the realisation that his deer slippers are getting soaked with each frosty step with the inches of snow, but not stopping the pale male to carry on walking in the maze of roses what did though was the intoxicating scent of an Alpha wolf not only one but three, his fangs instantly extending piercing his blood red lower lip when the familiar scent of the wolfs neared by as well as their voices. Slowly but cautiously he stepped around the corner and went straight into a toned chest and fell on his already soaked ass. Cursing for a few seconds before he sensed the presence of the Alpha's Luhan Looked up from the ground and saw Sehun and his wolf friends-Kai and Chen chuckling. 

"Hey little princess" Sehun inched closer to the fallen Vampire only to be swatted away by his hand.

The wolf-being Sehun- straightened his back revealing all three of them in their combat attire, dark green sweats, combat boots loosely tied and a tank revealing all the ink that covered their arms and any other remaining flesh, it was normal for Alphas to get marked with ink after a killing-being trained to protect Vampires they occasionally went out to hunt with the Vampires as a decoy and after every hunt if they were successful as a reward they would get inked but nobody in the entire academy had as much ink as the Oh pack making them one of the strongest and most feared out there, add the piercings into the equation and you were truly feared much like the pack with many different types of such, yet Luhan the little vixen brushed his pajamas and hissed at the elder.

"Call me that again and I will rip your throat to pieces and feed it to your fellow pack" Luhan retorted with a slight lisp due to his fangs making the elder laugh.

His lip piercing moving slightly in as he sucked on his lower lip.

"Oh your scent seems to say other things Lulu"

"Stop sniffing me you ugly mutt, have you got nothing better to do-What are you doing here anyways!" Luhan shouted with anger but in actual fact hunger being the main cause for his lash, he needed a feed and this dog sniffing him wasn't helping not when he wanted to spill blood.

"When it comes to you Lulu I could sniff you all day baby" Sehun sang to him with his hand over his heart in a mockingly way and his head cocked to the side.

Luhan blushed at the pet names, and boy did he blush furiously, he could feel it rise to his ears and Sehun laughing at the moment just boiled his cold blood even more, he hated the wolf, he hated every living cell in him all because of the taunting, the continues teasing, the embarrassment, not like Luhan didn't get his fair share but Sehun just flipped a switch in him."You haven't answered my question mutt"

"Little vamp in case you have forgotten you're travelling around wolf times so I should be the one asking that question princess, care to tell me?"

Luhan froze at the question and Sehun noticed the hesitant answer, the vixen would never hesitate to retort back to the Alpha male but here he was, shoulders tensed and his eyes averted to the thorns on the Roses and his fangs biting into his swollen lips.

Sehun couldn't help but notice the indents made on the lips from each fang-

"You wolfs are no match for a Royal Vampire so I have no fear walking alone, so if you don't mind...fuck off and call me princess again I will get another wolf to butt fuck you" Luhan spat at the elder wolf not caring about his eyes turning a blood red and a shiver running down his spine.

"I'm a alpha I don't get butt fucked, I do the butt fucking... speaking of when do I get to fuck you?" The muscular inked arms folded in front of his chest and smirked knowingly at Luhan, his eyes glinting in humour yet speaking the truth.

"I'll make sure this wolf gets it in you, oh fucking Sehun and you will never insert that thing in me."

Luhan began to turn and leave but he remembered the wet stain on his pajamas bottoms and he knew Sehun would taunt him for the rest of the week if he was to see the sky blue cotton stuck to his ass, panicking for a very brief moment before telling himself that he is one of the Royal Vampires and he has no worries to suffer from he stood his ground receiving a confused look from all three of the Alphas. "You wet dogs can leave first" Luhan blurted out.

"Problem princess?" Sehun confusedly asked the Vampire whom was glued to the snow covered path.

"No, no problem just want to stay here for a while" He replied a bit quickly for all three of the wolfs liking.

Luhan smiled sweetly, his fangs retracting back up and his lips turning into a pastel pink as he clasped his hands together in front of his pajamas.

"Guys you go ahead without me" 

Sehun ordered and the two without any questions but with smirks and whispers between the two had left Sehun alone with Luhan in the winters morning.

"You go with them, I do believe I add a 's' after dog and that includes you Sehun" Luhan raged, closing his eyes and counting to ten, his hunger for blood was growing and he felt his-

"Your heats coming by the way" Sehun addressed nonchalantly to him receiving a glare from the Vampire.

"Why don't you just announce it to the world?! Sehun fuck off" Luhan hissed the last few phrases leaving his plush pastel lips.

"Why, I could help you get through it Princess, always here to help" 

"What! No, get lost- What have I told you about calling me that mutt?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a filthy dog"

"Well you're a Vampire and you guys suck blood but that aint stopping me" 

"You're dirty"

"Says you"

Wrong thing to say.

The words left his mouth and Luhan had forgotten his wet patch and spun on his heels, turning the way he came from with his arms folded and his temper growing. The sound of snow crunching came from behind and he didn't dare to turn around but when a larger hand grabbed his wrists and came face first to the toned chest once again, and he, in that moment, regretted ever coming out his room and into the garden, one thing he always tended to forgot was the sense of smell, being in heat and a horny Oh Sehun didn't match.

"What if another Alpha was to smell your heat?" Sehun whispered into Luhans ear.

"Anyone but you... Alpha" Luhan said with as much as strength he could muster up with the breath of the older Alpha tickling his ear and with all his might tried his best to fight Sehun off but it was useless especially since he was much stronger, larger and sexier- Wait what?

"Sehun" Luhan moaned into his chest, moving into the touch as Sehun ran his hands down his back. 

Realising exactly who he was about to get hard for and which name he was moaning he snapped his eyes open and pushed the wolf, his breathing rapid and his fangs out and baring.

"Don't touch me you trash smelling Alpha." Luhan hissed as he stepped out the way, taking a few cautious steps back he turned around and ran out of the area, leaving Sehun with a smirk on his thin pierced lips watching Luhan and his hips swaying in a sexy manner before going the opposite direction. 


	2. Dr*nk, H*rny and very lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap! I hope you like!! Also I'm sorry for any errors it's 3am rn and I'll come back to fix my shitty mistakes, ily. thank you for all the love!!! <3

After quickly rushing out the gardens with a growing hard on and willing it to go away the flushed vixen sneaked back into his bedroom and huffed. Huffed because of the emotions Sehun tiled up in him, the emotions that Luhan didn't want to feel, emotions he hated because they never ended well on his side, after loosing family because of love the babe did anything and everything to push himself away from all the ones he loved but it seemed the vampire prince had just attracted more attention for his sassy nature and the attention of the Wolf Sehun, which he didn't mind at the start, he always found the tatted Wolf sexy but he brushed it off with a mere glance in the hallway and after that he didn't spare him a thought, that was until Sehun and his stoic face cornered the pale vamp one evening and demanded him to talk, being the alpha he was got his way and ever since the evening after class he got tormented by the punk Sehun, not to say the sassy vixen didn't get his fair share of words, he did, and did he get a lot, from shouting obscenities from one end of the corridor to the other or teasing the elder alpha with nothing but the curves of his ass up against his others dick one night at a party, it all goes, Luhan loved tormenting the latter as much as he did, they both in a way loved the sore throats they got after a rough argument but Sehun was much more affectionate toward the babe, whereas Luhan wanted nothing to do with him in that area of emotions.   
Currently trying to smother his face with the lack of oxygen was Luhan whining into the pillow about hoe unfair his life was with living with filthy dogs, with one name always be repeated every second-Sehun. His tantrum dying down just a tad, he decided to throw the pillow across the room landing just underneath the armchair situated in the corner next to the panel of windows. Sighing he got up from where he lay on the edge of the bed and threw on a over sized red knit jumper and his black ripped jeans, hugging his ass and thighs in the most sinful ways which were to surely bring on going wolfs to their knees. Smirking to himself he messed his golden hair to his expectations and walked out to the corridor with a slight bounce in his steps.

Outside he was greeted by many waking Vampires, some dressed in their finest attire, others groaning about the hangover their experiencing and looking like death- which was a big deal considering your already dead being a vampire. Waving to the other vampires as he was taught (not like he cared much) Luhan carried on walking past the aisle of waking Vampires down to where the spiralling staircase led to the dorm common room.

The room was pretty full of some watching a comedy movie, playing pool, sitting around the table completing the homework that was due in another five minutes, it was a nice sight to watch compared to what he experienced an hour prior.

"Luhan!" A voice called out from the other end of the room. Luhan searched the crowd of people to see Tao waving his arm frantically calling him over to the couch all his fellow vampire friends were seated, around a coffee table. Walking over trying his best to not bump into other temperamental teens going through hormone changes, not like he couldn't handle it, Luhan just couldn't deal with having to put up any more business, Sehun leaving him slightly aroused had worked him up. Trying to clear his mind he reached the couch and collapsed next to Xiumin, resting his head on the elders suited shoulder he sighed and closed his eyes, credulous to the stares he got from all of the vampires.

"What?" He asked harshly. His plump lips pursing into a line as the silence between them got too much for the vixen.

"Look why don't you just fuck Sehun, I mean we can practically smell the alpha on you, I say you go for it" Baekhyun spoke up, his fingers clicking and his lips turning upward in a knowing smirk, the younger vampire always spoke for everyone, for all the ones that were afraid to utter a word in case the baby faced vampire was to tackle them down and throw a few punches but not Baekhyun the cocky vamp often left for bed with a few bruises due to his loud mouth but it seemed the blood sucker didn't get the message and continued his obnoxious loud talking.

"Are you okay in the head Baek?" Luhan shot his eyes open and turned his glare to the younger male.

"Peachy perfect lu, you know what wolfs are like, fast and rough which are just your type" Baekhyun sassed put, his voice holding no fib as he avoided Luhans red eyes and ignoring the shushs he was getting from the blue haired Tao next to him.

"Shut up Baek, I will not let Sehun fuck me" Luhan exasperatedly sighed out, his head was throbbing and baekhyuns babbling about how he should let Sehun fuck him in the ass wasn't helping. "Baekhyun! For fucks sake will you shut up?!" Luhan bellowed out at him, surprising the other chattering males on the couch.

"But why? He likes you and you let other wolfs in your pants why not him?" He whined with his cheeks in a puff and his lips pulled out into a pout.

"Because-"

Luhan started his retort but was quickly saved by the ringing of the bell signalling all the students to start to scram for the class half of them probably didn't even like, the room was quickly cleared out with everyone going through different exists and Luhan was one of them, the vixen was made sure to not be pushed or shoved by any other Vampires, although the vixen was sassy he was loved by everyone in the academy, his good look and baby face made him one of the popular males in the school along with his clan which consisted of the very best looking, other vampires knew of Luhans story, everyone did in the school but nobody really said a word about it, not after one fellow classmate got a broken nose.

The place cleared out quite fast since it was the first day back after the attack and nobody was in the mood to hang about, it changed everyone including Luhan whom was currently walking to his chemistry lesson, the only lesson shared with the wolfs, he hissed inwardly and pushed the door open with force as he walked to his usual seat at the back of the room, the class was already filled with vampires and wolfs laughing and cracking jokes whilst the professor tried to get them to listen, Luhan walked through the aisle of seats passing by the girls trying to get him to stop and chat for a while, playing with their hair as if it was to turn him on, it only turned him off. Luhan found his seat and roughly pulled at the chair and sat himself down, listening to the chaos around him, it didn't stop until the door decided to fling open and to Luhans dismay it was the very pack he hated the most, the Oh pack to precise. Sehuns eyes instantly hit his prey and chuckled, his meat cutting teeth exposing into a not so innocent smile. Luhan groaned letting his head fall onto the desk not caring about the jealous filled eyes he was receiving. Footsteps coming closer and closer until the sound of chairs being pulled out and being sat on got his attention, the vampire blinked up from the desk top to be greeted with the view of Sehuns face. Picking his head up from the desk he scowled at the wolf and realised he was in fact surrounded by the oh pack themselves.

"hey princess" Sehun breathed into his ear. Luhan blushed and boy oh boy did he blush, you could almost compare him to the red board behind him.

"Fuck off Sehun or I swear to god I will rip your heart out" Luhan said through his gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

"I'd like to see you try babe"

"Why cant you leave me alone and let me live in peace?"

Luhan whined, his lips jutting out into a saliva soaked pout and his pale flushed cheeks puffing out, unintentionally of course but Sehun found the sight too cute to handle, liking the way he whined and acted like a five year-old. Pinching his cheek only to be shoved away by Luhans tiny hand.

"this is going to be fun little vamp."

The rest of the lesson was pure hell for Luhan, if he thought assemblies were bad then this lesson topped it all. Sehun didn't leave his side for more than a second always trying to touch something whether it was his plump ass or if it was his licked lips he always tried to do something and if it wasn't for the sass Luhan threw his way he probably would have carried on fondling with his body, the sweater he was wearing seemed to have increased his body temperature and all he wanted was to leave the room and thankfully with a very stressed sigh the professor dismissed the class and Luhan was the first to leave the room, with the help of his ability to go faster he ran out of there like never before, not once looking back at the lustful Sehun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luckily for Luhan the day passed quickly but his temper was still high, it was the first day back from vacation and Sehun had pushed about all the buttons he had, from passing each other in the hallway, to lunch time with Sehun slapping his ass although Luhan did manage to get back at him by letting another Wolf get intimate with him but that only resulted in both Sehun and the unknown wolf in the headmasters office, Luhan after a while of teasing did realise that Sehun didn't just want to get in his pants but in fact liked the vixen very much but Luhan didn't want that, he didn't need that, he couldn't afford to love someone and only to get his heart broken, he didn't want that at all. 

Now sitting in his room with nothing better to do than mope over his life choices and why he didn't run away with his friends when he had the chance, he came to halt and jumped up from the window sill, quickly stripping himself of his winter wear he walked to his wardrobe and eyes his party wear, taking out his leather skinny jeans and his white tank top he quickly changed and slipped on some loosely tied combat boots with his snapback holding his golden locks behind. Jogging out his room and down the stairs, skipping past varies groups of people passing a hello or goodbye here and there he found his group of friends in the common room. 

"Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Tao we're all going out" Luhan called out as he reached the males perched on stools around a table, all looking up at the stylishly dressed Luhan in both confusement and awe.

"What? Luhan it's the first day!" Xiumin said with slight interest. 

"So? If you want to come then come if not then I'll go get hammered myself" Luhan turned his back showing off his curvy body until he heard the sound of chairs being scraped back on the laminate floor. Smiling to himself he squealed and led them all out the dorm room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They group of Vampires where at the entrance of skimpy looking bar at the edge of the town, it took them a good hour to get there since the Academy was in such a secluded area it took time to get into the city, sometimes being surrounded by nothing but trees and mountains does have it's disadvantages. Luhan clapped his girl like hands and shrugged his shoulders whilst his friends looked at him in utter disbelief, to the club-named 'Club Delirium'- and then back at Luhan whom was walking to the door. The sound of the bass erupted from the small area and the stench of sweat mixed with alcohol hit all their noses as soon as Luhan had compelled the bouncer to let them in. Luhan quickly ran to the bar and greeted the bartender with flashing smiles. They all sat the bar and were instantly met with a set of shots. 

"If anyone drags me home before my twentieth shot of Vodka I swear to God I will rip your throat out with my bare teeth" Luhan eyed all the males before downing the first shot, the sour substance burning his throat as he forced it down. 

"Well if it's on you then why the hell not!" Baekhyun shouted over the music, picking up the second shot and downing it. 

"Well it's on the cute bartender, I promised him I'll give him a treat...if you know what I mean" Luhan winked at the bartender at the other side before reaching out for his second shot. 

Soon Luhan and his friends were on their fourth round of shots, some on the dance floor whilst some were in the darkest of corners snogging some humans face off. Luhan on the other hand was chugging his drink down when he was pulled by a stranger onto the dance floor, his vision was too blurry to make out the strangers face but he didn't hesitate to follow him on the floor and grind his ass onto the others crotch. The alcohol mixing with the music definitely brought some sense of peace and freedom to the drunk Vampire. He felt the others hands slowly slide down his bare arms and onto his leather jeaned ass, holding onto the mounds of flesh, Luhan let his head fall back onto the unknowns mans shoulder and felt a set of dry lips nip the pale skin of his neck, but before he could get any further the stranger was free of holding onto Luhans sculpted ass and his lips were kissing the humid air. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Luhan screamed at the face he couldn't quite make out due to the alcohol churning in his stomach.

"I should ask you that! Sehun will be pissed if he finds you here!" 

"I don't care what Oh fucking Sehun thinks! He doesn't own me! If I want to get drunk and have a good fuck then that's what I want-wait where are we?" Luhan blinked a few times as he stumbled towards a slanted wall and slid down the rusty bricks. 

"I'm calling Sehun" 

The blurry figure moved away from the drunk Vamp and walked back and forth a few feet away from the sleepy not to mention horny Luhan, he wanted to know what the other was saying but being drunk blocked his ability to use any of his senses out. His eyes grew heavy and his head began to feel a lot more of a burden than before.

It seemed like forever before the figure of probably one the wolfs of the Oh pack turned on his heels and disappeared into the dark night. Luhan huffed and rubbed at his eyeliner rimmed eyes, not caring if he resembled a panda at the precise moment. Wanting to get back to the life of the party he had no idea where to go or where he was, being overly drunk didn't help the situation and his phone seemed to have found a way out his pocket. 

"Well this sucks..." He spoke to himself.

"Yeah it does, what were you thinking Princess?" 

Sehun?

Luhan gazed at the approaching male and smiled to himself, not sure why, he should be mad at the elder being here, he should curse and scream but he couldn't. 

"Sehunnie come here" Luhan stumbled forward into the grasp of Sehuns muscular inked arms. 

"Princess your drunk, let's go home" Sehun whispered into his ear as he held Luhan up. He was doing everything in his power to not pin Luhan down and rip the skimpy clothes he was wearing off his slender body and take him right on the gravel of the parking lot Kai had brought him to, he was doing everything and anything to fight his inner Wolf and not let the smell of heat and Luhans horny state intoxicate his nose but it was a lot harder than he thought, especially when Luhan was intentionally rubbing his tiny hard on Sehuns hip.

"No I don't want to, Sehunnie I want you to fuck me" Luhan whined as he let his hands reach the hem of Sehuns shirt and play with waistband of his boxers. 

Getting harder.

"Luhan" Sehun warned, his voice trying his best to not waver but Luhan slipping his fingers into the fabric of his boxers wasn't helping. 

"Sehunnie please...for me..." Luhan insisted, he wasn't leaving until he got what his horny/drunk state wanted. 

"Luhan-" 

"Fine if you don't then I'll go find someone who will!" Luhan cut Sehun off, his hand leaving the silky flesh of the Wolf and drunkenly turned his on his heels but the second he turned his back was the second he was pinned against the wall.

"I'm the only one that gets to fuck your ass Princess" Sehun harshly said, biting the shell of the flushed babes ear.

"Then fuck me" Luhan gasped out

"Don't have to say it again" 


	3. Dusk to Dawn You're not on your own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part and let me know what you think also so sorry for the late update!!!!  
> I love you guys!!! I hope you carry on ready and show your love <3 \\(^_~)/ 

Luhan wasn't sure when Sehun had rid him of his clothes but the bricks scraping his unmarred skin was a sign that all the skimpy garments were officially off and he was ready to have his slutty hole fucked by the grinding wolf boy. He wasn't sure how much of Sehuns teasing he could take, he wanted and needed it now but the elder alpha-despite his pleads to have it in- wasn't giving in just yet. Hot kisses placed all over luhans heat radiating body, his neck, his jaw, the Adams apple bobbing up and down as the vamp gulped in pain, to the very juncture of his shoulder, the need to claim his vampire with a mere bite of his wolf canines was much stronger than any heat but he knew he couldn't, not yet and not without Luhans permission, he knew how much it would pain and anger the moaning babe and he didn't want Luhan to stop on him just yet because everytime he retorted back or screamed at the alpha he could see a tiny flash of longing from the vixen and that thought itself was enough for him not to extract his teeth and bite into the pale skin. But his inner wolf got the best of him.

"Sehun...now" Luhan panted out against his ear. His breath coming out in short exasperation.

"So slutty" Sehun tsked, his tongue clicking in a amused manner as he let his teeth nip the skin of Luhan jaw and pulled back.

The image greeting him was one to save and embed into his memory as he admired the flushed beauty, he couldn't deny the fact he was a hot mess, his chest heaving, his head tilted to the side giving Sehun full access to continue abusing his neck and the puny length of a cock rubbing against his lower stomach.  
Sehun smirked as his hand moved without a thought to Luhan self lubricated hole, the wet juices dripping from his inner walls as Sehun traced the outline and finally added two fingers in. Luhan whined at the intrusion and unsettling feeling but when the third came and began moving inside of him he wanted a lot more than Sehuns fingers. The mewls and whimpers emitted from Luhan pleasured Sehuns cock even more as he slipped it out his jeans and left the hole squeezing down onto his fingers.

Luhan-letting curiosity take the best of him decided to let his eyes wander down to Sehuns waist and this time he truly gulped in fear.

"Too big?" Sehun teased. Picking the tiny vampire by the waist and by instinct the latters legs wrapping around his waist. Luhan shook his head.

"Good because I'm going to fuck that boy cunt of yours" Sehun growled lowly, his patience wearing thin and his cock pulsating to be pushed into Luhan and in the midst of holding luhans hands above his head he pushed the thick girth of his cock in. Grunting from the tightness that surrounded his cock so well, as if to say Luhan was made for him, made to be fucked only by him, his ass made only for the alpha. Luhan moaned as the feeling of being Sehuns vein induced cock rutted into him, going faster with every passing thrust. It was heaven for the both of them, the cold air smothering their skin but the heat mixing into one helping both to stay heated even in the coldest of moments. Luhan let the bricks tear his skin, he let Sehun fuck him into a oblivion and he definitely let Sehun come into him as he did the same on the alphas toned stomach. Panting with the breath he hardly had Luhan was pushed down and taken from behind, soon having the cock that defiled him push into the wet heat of his mouth and came for what seemed the millionth time that night.

*** 

The morning sun tickled luhans body as he batted his eyes open and groaned at the feeling in his ass and the pounding in his head as he tried to sit up but proved much more difficult to do so when he saw the flesh of another wrapped around his waist. Eyes immediately opening Luhan rubbed his forehead in frustration, it wasn't uncommon waking up to a stranger (not completely) in the morning, not when he had many one night stands but this said something different, no matter how drunk he got, he always ended up in the confinements of his own dorm... with the help of Xiumin of course...or the headmistress's office but this spoke millions, he wasn't even in a dorm he realised shortly after cursing himself. Turning to the body spooning his own he nearly cried-yes cried, cried in anger.

"Sehun!"

"No need to be loud princess, I mean your the one with a hangover but I...I'm just tired" Sehun replied with a grin, which turned wider wider when he saw the vampire huff his cheeks out, only to have his body greet the floor with a kick to the stomach.

"Ugly mutt fuck off"

"Well I cant considering this is my house but I can fuck something else" Sehun popped his head over the beds edge and winked at the vamp covering his body protectively with the blanket that Sehun had draped over him last night after their little escapade. Luhan looked away from the glowing siren eyes and tried to focus on anything but the wolf boy transforming to his human true form-being tattoos and decided to settle on the dresser just opposite the luxury four poster bed.

"I was drunk, leave it alone" he replied rather shyly, still avoiding his eyes.

"Well, whatever you say princess, I'm off to have a shower and to go get you some blood." Sehun said, not really giving the latter a chance to complain or say anything before he left the bedroom clad in boxers.

Luhan sighed yet again, his backside was throbbing and he had next to no energy to actually get up and find some painkillers and no way in the Vampire realm was he going to go downstairs, not when the chance of bumping into Sehuns family was about 99.9% so settling for self pitying and loathing he remained in bed and snuggled closer into the Sehun scented sheets. He found the scent rather relaxing to lay in, smothering his petite body into calmness as sleep overtook his eyes.

 

***

"Where is the vampire?!"

"I don't know!" He screamed back.

The voice screaming familiar to the ears as the sound of a frustrated sigh sounded out from a pale yet tall male, his velvet suit standing out in the blood red room, luxurious sofas placed on each of the four walls, a crystal chandelier hanging high letting each individual crystal reflect on the red wallpaper. His eyes averted to the male, not quite placing a name to the face but somewhere the vampire had seen the chiselled features.

"I need him! Where is he! You know where he is! So give it up!" He bellowed out, his vein making an appearance on his neck as he shouted from the confinements of his collars. He shook and he shook in fear yet Luhan couldn't see the figures face tied to the wooden chair, his silhouette thrashing within the binds of the ropes.

"What's your name son?" He cocked his head to the side, waiting-expecting an answer.

Luhan focused his eyes as well as his ears, expecting the name of the fellow vampire, never had he had a vision as such. The seconds ticked on and the male grew inpatient as the vampire remained silent, spitting out blood onto the plush carpet, his sweaty hair moving as he shook his head and laughed.

"I'm not your son"

"No but I could easily snap your loved ones necks right in front of your vampiric eyes, so i'll count to three and if you don't tell me you're name I will start off with Kim Kai...your beloved boyfriend."

Kyungsoo.

***

 

 Luhan snapped open his eyes, sweat once again coating his naked body and the neatly styled hair now soaked in sweat. Luhan stood on his trembling legs and found a pair of discarded boxers on the floor, not caring if they were soiled as long as he got them on and got the hell out of a wolf household. Just as he was rummaging through some of Sehuns clothes-obviously much too large for the smaller frame- Sehun himself had stealthily came in and sat on the bed, a few blood bags clutched in his hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sehun asked rather amusingly.

"I-I have to go" Sehuns smile had disappeared somewhere along the lines of Luhan looking paler than he normally does and the word 'go' being said, he could tell something had happened in the time space he was gone and he-never in his wolf years seen the vampire more panicked than now. jumping up from the bed he stepped in front of Luhan as he was about to reach for the door. 

"Luhan...what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, his tone laced with concern and much more the vixen failed to hear.

"Nothing, everything is perfectly fine, peachy, A-okay, hundred percent good" He smiled up toward the wolf.

"Okay never have I heard you say peachy and A-okay, so tell me what's wrong princess" the wolf boy chuckled lightly as he slid his hands soothingly over the length of the youngers arms, in hopes of calming down his non existent pulse.

"There is a lot you haven't heard me say mutt, now get out of my way!" Luhan hissed up at him, his fangs piercing his lower lip as if to scare the Alpha-I mean it normally would get a wolf to back off but not this particular Wolf, nope he remained still, set in his stance and his lips pulled in a lopsided grin. 

"Luhan-" 

Sehuns stern tone was cut off with the ringing of his phone, wondering exactly whom would call at this time of day especially when he's known not to be the one ordered and bossed around or called for a simple chit chat.   
Pulling out his phone and checking the caller ID it was Kai and the former knew how much he hated the use of calls, hated any sort of technology for that matter. Confused for a mere second Luhan peered over and lightly gasped-also rather confused at the lack of annoyance and more of dread. Face contorting before regaining it's normal stoic expression his put the phone to his ear and watched Luhan bite on his fingernail only to be swatted away with Sehun hands. 

"Kai? Why are you called?" 

"It's kyungsoo" He rasped out, the signal clearly not good but concern dripping from his voice.

"What about him? Isn't he with you, you did take him to your dorm last night" Sehun replied, his eyes wondering to Luhan whom showed no expression as to the not-so-new information.

"No, n-no I took him back to his own dorm and I went to wash up, came back and the window was open and he was gone" 

"Okay we're coming over." 

Sehun slipped his phone back into his pocket and stared down Luhan, his arms folding across his tones chest and his head cocked to the side, his locked on the nerve racked Vampire.

"You knew?"

He nodded.

"Kyungsoo is missing and you didn't plan on telling me?" 

Nodded yet again. 

"You were going to find him alone?" 

"What was I meant to do?! ask you?! yeah great idea" Luhan bellowed out, his anger yet again rising because of a Wolf that seemed to piss him off more than the Church Priest could.

"Isn't that the rational thing to do-Oh I forgot vampire are heroic, they don't ask-" 

Before Sehun could even think about completing his sentence he was instantly knocked against the vacant wall beside them, his Vampiric strength knocking the wind out of the Wolf in a mere second as he pressed his tiny frame into Sehuns , forearm digging into the his throat wishing he could cut the oxygen off and save himself from the years worth of misery and the years to come.

"You know Princess, if we weren't on the clock I'd fuck your brains out right on the wall" Sehun choked out, his laugh chortling when Luhan scoffed in disgrace.

"You're disgusting Mutt." 

Luhan adjusted his-well Sehuns- jacket and brushed his hands off hoping it would insult the Alpha which it did and pushed passed all the doors that came in his way Sehun besides him and thanking the lord (really?) that he didn't have to engage in any social situations regarding Sehuns family-sehun himself was a handful meeting th family would want the Vixen to commit arson. 

Stepping out the money worthy house both males were greeted with none other than kids running around in flimsy costumes, pumpkins carved in various shapes sitting around the overly exaggerated patio and kids running around with candy in tow.

Oh the Irony 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luhan pushed nearly every door off it's hinges as they entered the Academy, the place already filled with the Halloween spirit and swanky decorations that both Wolf and Vampire couldn't help but gag when their vision caught sight of but lucky for them with the quick push of a wolf here and a quick shove of a Vampire there, both males managed to pass rather quickly through the herds of supernatural creatures not completely obvious to the stares they were getting.   
But Luhan in a I'm-not-giving-a-fuck-today mood practically murdered everyone whom challenged him in the hallways and Sehun stood back and admired the cute Vampire, not sure why he was admiring but not fucking his cute ass, he had to literally ask every God he heard of to will the sinful thoughts away because he could not and would not travel with a boner or show himself in front of Kai with a huge hard on. So with all his might he shook his head of the tendencies and took lead to the Wolf dorm area, leading Luhan to Kai's dorm room. 

Kai had sensed they were coming and opened the oak door before Luhan could let his girly fist fall upon the wood.   
But before the duo could open their mouths the dishevelled Wolf looked down upon Luhan, his eyes clearly heavy with no sleep and his clothes creased in ways no Mother would even imagine. 

Kai stepped aside and let the two in, Sehun, who made himself home right away-sitting in the arm chair across the window wall, his leg perched on his knee whilst Luhan aimlessly paced back and forth at the foot of the bed with Kai leaning against the wall lighting a cigarette. 

Luhan knew his dream/vision/insight/whatever the fuck you wan to call it had a part to play in this and that didn't make the dire situation any less of a problem in fact even more for him and the two wolfs in his presence what made the situation even worse that it already was-if that was even possible, was the unbelievable itching on his neck.   
Luhan took a sharp intake of his breathe as he itched his skin on the way to the mirror, pulling down the white shirt he inspected his neck to find a perfect set of teeth imprinted onto the pale beauty of his skin.

"You claimed me?!" 


	4. 1,2,3,4,5 I once caught a Vamp alive

"You fucking claimed me?! You!!" 

Luhan was to say the least...fuming, Sehun and Kai could literally see the fire in his doe like eyes, his blood boiling to a tipping point, the steam come out of his ears, lasers shooting from his glowing red eyes and all the deer boy got as a response was a sly grin. 

"You fucking claimed the vamp-Wait! We cannot do this right now" Kai interjected with his boom like voice, his hands up in the stiff air as if to signal the break up that was soon to come. 

Luhan was never the one to break down, he was never the one to cry, even in the most dire of situations he held his ground like a Vampire Prince was taught and always kept his cool, never rushing into things-unless he was drunk of course- but that was it, his sense (the ones humans had too) was always with him, it never cracked even when it came to Sehun but right now he truly felt utterly broken, his desire to be alone was gone especially now with the mark that had him claimed to the Alpha was embedded into his skin, there was no turning around for the Vampire. He-being a Prince- was taught to stay away from such things and he waled straight into not only one but two! it frustrated him to the the bottoms of the oceans that he was the one, out of all fucking Vampires he was the one to have a Wolf like Sehun Claim him, not only that but his life long friend had been snatched right from the protections of the Academy-which was extremely rare but clearly not now and the dreaded Guardian Day was approaching fast too.   
Luhan sighed and did he sigh loud enough for the entire academy to hear but to Sehun it just made him look smug even more than he probably was and all Luhan could think about was how good his skin would look nice as a rug. 

"You're right Kai, this is about Kyungsoo not this fuck up of a pack Leader" Luhan replied, his eyes forcefully shut. 

"Ermm...Don't you have that vision thingy, or step into the scene kind of thing?" Kai asked curiously, obvious to what he was hinting, his cigarette long gone out the window with another being slipped out the Marlboro packet. 

"Yeah...why?" Luhan stepped away from the mirror after inspecting his neck with disgust and eyed Kai. 

"Well you should know where he is then, I mean that is why you're here" Kai added, a cloud of smoke fogging his face.

"It's not as simple as that, all I know is...he's a a Strigoi Vampire and that's it. Look I'm going to say this now, but we need to go to the officials for this" Luhan reasoned, he understood perfectly as to why Kai had thought he was the best person to ask about Kyungsoo and his whereabouts but he couldn't lie and lead him on, it was the only information he could inform him with.

"Princess I don't think that's the best idea right now" He coaxed to the standing Vampire. 

"Oh yeah? But marking a Vampire is isn't it?!" He shouted back, his small hands rubbing at his face in stress. 

"When your Parents got taken away what exactly did they do before the Strigoi Vampires murdered them? Nothing, so going to them now will only lead us into having twenty-four/seven surveillance" Sehun theorized, his hands motioning to the three of them and his eyes flicking back and forth from Luhan and Kai.

Deep down Luhan knew Sehun was right, he akways was when it came to these sorts of things which angered him more than it should but the thought of his parents just unsettled him and he couldn't let Kyungsoo be in the same position his parents were, but some deadly thought told him Kyungsoo might not be the one in trouble.

"What do you suggest we do Mutt?" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun had set to it's crimson peak and the darkness was taking it's turn to finally set in with it's harsh winds blowing against the library window glass consider the fact that they have been there for years more than any of them have lived, so one of the reasons why it sounds like the glass could shatter at any given moment and maybe put them in a nice slumber before their dead bodies decided it wasn't time to die yet...again.

Currently all three males were sat around a small table in the corner away from the few creatures that still lurked around the cathedral like library and piled book upon book upon book that looked like it could be any use to them. 

"Why are we here?" Luhan moaned, tapping his slim fingers on the table top with his feet perched on Sehuns thighs, which the elder did not mind, he had his mind occupied with a book that looked like it had been burnt but grew a pair of legs and walked out of the pit of fire and onto the shelf of the Library. 

"Princess, we've only ever been taught about the Strix Vampires-because they're the most common to come after you Moroi Vampires but Strigoi, nope, not a clue" Sehun tiredly chatted away, the book long forgotten as he threw it on the pile of already read book. 

"Hey guys" A new voice from behind the three males whispered. 

"Oh hey Xiumin...What are you doing here?" Luhan asked, turning his body to face the older Vampire. 

"I was about to ask you guys, It's Halloween, everyone's downstairs including Kyungsoo partying it up and you guys are...reading book?" Xiumin questioned, his face contorting into confusement as he eyed Kai and Sehun and the books. 

"Wait back track, did you say Kyungsoo?" Kai chimed in, his tired eyes a lot more alive and the book he held closed shut on the others. 

"Yeah I mean Tao had to drag him but he gave in after we spiked his drink" He laughed maniacally, his head falling back in laughter missing the relieved yet shocked faces of the two wolfs and Vampire.

"Okay we'll meet you there in a few minutes Minnie" Luhan replied a lot more enthusiastically now than a few minutes prior. The males watched the vamp scurry away in delight before turning to each other and sharing a moment of much needed to silence.

"Well that settles it, time to get drunk, have sex and party it up, I say we celebrate...for Kyungsoo" the forgetful vixen clapped his hands and winked to nobody in particular.

"Excuse you but you are doing none of them things, I'm your Alpha, have you forgotten?" Sehun growled at the mere thought of Luhan being fondled with someone other than himself.

"Well I'm trying to forget mutt, take the hint-"

"Excuse me* but we still need to keep a eye on Kyungsoo" Kai interjected, his face once again full of worry. Sehun and luhan stopped the serious banter and flicked their gaze toward the tatted wolf, waiting for an explanation.

"Clearly I need to explain, seems like I know more about the visions than the person having them- back to the point, what you experience Luhan , is something a lot more of...stepping into the person and seeing it from their view hence why you cant see or move for yourself, what makes you shift from your body to the other being is still a mystery to me" He finished, leaning back in the wooden chair with his eyes shut tersely.

"Well this is interesting-"

"Princess take this seriously" Sehun quickly added to the retort Luhan was probably going to come out with.

"Not with your Mutt presence...well what are we waiting for, lets go get him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After much more debate on whether if they should go as they are or dress up Luhan won his counter argument with the phrase "I need to look good" so after a whole lot of shouting and frustrating sighs Luhan finally managed to get his clothes on whilst Sehun and Kai lounged on his king sized bed and waited for the Vampire to flaunt his beauty which to Sehun he always had but Luhan paid no attention to. So here they were, making their way past the school block of the Academy and into the hidden basement, the music was already blaring and the mixed scents of Wolf and Vampires hit all three too suddenly as they continued to walk into the damp stone archway with nothing but their heightened vision as their guide. The tiny space of a hallway they were walking was abandoned and off limits many years ago due to this particular reason, many vamps and wolfs came to do whatever they wanted whether it was having sex, getting a blood high or getting drunk, hence why they blocked it off but the students always managed to get a way around it precisely because the janitor in charge of the keys for this area was always drunk or trying to hide his stash of alcohol, which was always found by the wolfs, so it was pretty easy trying to sneak the locks out and invite whoever you wanted, much like now, as the dead partied it up and the clans decided to go all out.  
The three males found the source of entrance and stepped into what seemed like a different universe with the strobe lights and bashed glass everywhere not to mention the fact that a pit of fire was going on in the far corner.  
Luhan turned to sehun and Kai in disbelief but carried on walking, the bass of the music too loud and the sweat filled beings too clammy. 

"So how are we meant to find him here!" Luhan shouted over the noise into Sehun ear. To which he got a shrug. Luhan scoffed and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and began gliding past the dancing bodies to sit on the high stool of a makeshift bar, it was cheesy with its long wooden "bar top" and ratty shelfs holding up different sizes of delirious drinks nonetheless it was the best they could afford when they had nothing.

"Hey Taemin" Luhan waved as he sat on one of the stools and motioned for a drink.

"Hey Lu, hows it going?"

Luhan wasn't sure how to reply, he had a million and one things on his mind as well as the unsettling feeling in the very gut of his stomach, it just seemed to grow within the walls of the basement and ignoring the feeling wasn't helping at all. Completely brushing off Taemin he spun of his stool and eyed the crowd to search for any signs of Sehun or Kai but the constant moving bodies proved much more difficult to do so. Turning back around he swallowed the saliva which wasn't there and closed his eyes...

His eyes...

"~He's here~"

Luhan snapped open his kohl rimmed eyes and frantically stood up, his chest heaving and his mind racing. The situation that had just occurred never happened to the vamp, never, it was always within his sleep and never waking moments but the unsettling gut feeling had taken its toll and pushed him into the body of the Male he and Sehun plus Kai were looking for, the pale yet hypnotic looking male was in this very room and so was bait aka Kyungsoo. Luhan focused on the vision and found exactly what he was looking for. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd not paying attention to the snorts he was receiving and managed to push his way to the back of the room. Not exactly sure what he was doing and why he rushed into something he had no control over he was suddenly greeted with the hard material of metal over his skull and the sweet scented smell of flowers overpowering his button nose but the smell of strigoi blood was much more of a pressure on the vamp as his limp body was being dragged away into a pit of darkness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His head was in agonizing pain and his body ached to be set free but as the vixen awoke and decided to do just that it seemed his body had no will of movement. He blinked his eyes doe eyes open, once, twice and thrice before he regained his vision and saw an unfamiliar yet familiar surrounding. The room itself was stone and had no other breakaway other than the entrance itself, and the room was free of windows and no other way of breaking free of the hideous humid room, his best option was the entrance /exit but what lied behind the locked oak door was something he didn't want to imagine. Sighing he threw his head back until he noticed three other figures tied up just a foot away from himself side by side, his uneasy vision and lack of blood completely ignored the bodies next to him.

"Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo?!" He whispered in disbelief, his sore throat unable to voice the emotion his brain truly felt.

"Morning Princess...although I'm not exactly sure if it is morning" Sehun smiled.

Luhan wasn't sure exactly how one could be smiling in such a predicament but one thing he knew for sure was that the Alpha was okay and breathing.

"Guys we need to get out of here"

"Yeah...that ain't happening Lulu, we're roped, nailed and weak to the bone to try and do any of that" Kyungsoo weakly spoke up, his eyes bloodshot and his head limp.

"What do you mean? We will get out, ill make sure we do-kyung are you okay?"

Kyungsoo merely nodded in his direction, his bloodstained lips turning up into a quirky smile and his red hair pasted to his forehead.   
Luhan averted his gaze toward Kai whom was watching with worry which was quite unusual since their relationship consisted of nothing but fucking, well to Kyungsoo, not really asking Sehun about Kai's interpretation, he never had the need to because what his clan did to please their lower half's was up to them and even if that meant getting pounded into by a wolf...now including himself but in his defense he was drunk.

"How long have we been here?" Luhan asked curiously, his eyes scanning the small yet oddly shaped room.

"Three days Princess" Sehun said, his legs swaying and his head turned to the feisty babe.

"Three days and nobody notices the Prince missing?!" Luhan hissed, his emphasis on the word prince bring both Kai and Sehun to laughter.

"How could they Princess its Halloween, everyone's partying" Only in a time like this the wolf would joke about such pet names and partying.

"Sehun if anyone gets killed I sincerely from the bottom of my non beating heart wish its you" Luhan smiled bitterly at the elder, his own foot kicking the swaying leg.

"Wow thank you Princess, I'm glad something is coming from your dead heart" he replied nonchalantly.

"Guys shut up someone is coming down" Kai muttered harshly to the two bickering leaders. Both males watched the door anticipating whom exactly was going to walk through the only entrance. The steps of heeled shoes echoed throughout the stone room, closer and closer they got, the steps resounding to the enhanced hearing of the four males, all holding their breathe as the key clicked, turned and the door nob turned.

"Well hello there children!" A cheerful voice greeted the sensitive ears, his voice sounding rough as if years upon years of smoking finally caught up to him, yet the strigoi blood unable to let it kill him. What seemed a middle aged man passed the entrance and stepped out the shadows, his emerald fur coat swallowing him in revealing only his slacks and the deathly pale face, his purple rimmed eyes scanning the four males, each stare lingering on with unspeakable hunger.  
"I'm Jaejoong by the way and I might add the devil himself...So children hungry?" Jaejoong rhetorically asked, his long fingered nails motioning to one of the hidden men lurking in the corner, as he did he threw one blood bag onto the moss stone floor, Luhans fangs instantly piercing his bottom lip, his eyes in a bloodthirsty red.

"Luhan control yourself" Sehun cooed, his eyes glowing a siren yellow at the Vampire standing intimidatingly above him.

"Now you're probably wondering why I not so gently gathered you here, well I only wanted Prince Luhan" Jaejoong chuckled, his hypnotic eyes giving Luhan a once over.  
"But you just wouldn't leave things alone so I had no choice but to bring you along. But I think its time to educate you young blood on our Luhan here...Let me guess, you haven't specialized in any of the four elements? Well that's because you specialize in Alchemy, a long forgotten element ruled out by the King in 1700 because it was extremely rare so they had no use in teaching about the purest of elements, you're here Luhan to help me, I am dying and you are going to give me you're Vitae whether you like it or not" Jaejoong concluded, his eyes not once leaving Luhans shocked ones.

Luhan was speechless as were the other, even Kyungsoo whom was weak and frail was more alive than ever, his owl eyes widened to the fullest. Luhan opened his mouth only to close it within seconds, his brain not cooperating with his mouth, the very same brain that wanted to ask a million questions to the Strigoi-to his sworn enemy.

"Boys take him." He ordered sharply before walking out back the way he came.

The words brought life back to the shocked vampire as he was harshly ripped free of the bindings and brought to his feet, somewhat thankful for the helping hands as he nearly stumbled forward.

"No! Jaejoong!" Sehun shouted his throat sore, struggling against the rope, his wrists burning as he twisted and turned but it was of no use because his Vampire Mate was pushed through the door and faded into the darkness.

"No! Fuck him!" Sehun shouted once again. His chest heaving and his inner wolf burning for the blood in front of him.

"Se-Sehun? Li-listen to me" Kyungsoo stuttered out, both heads turning to the sweaty vamp. "Drink the blood"

"What?" He asked in disbelief, his eyes turning into slits, looking back and forth from Kyungsoo to a thoughtful Kai.

"No, no, no he's right, you're the strongest out of us, so if you drink the blood and take out the men that come down we can easily get Luhan and escape"

"Are you sure? I mean we don't know what lies above us" Sehun let out, he was the pack leader not to mention a Wolf and he knew how much Strigoi hated their kind and they were practically surrounded with the bloodthirsty beings.

"Yeah we're sure, now hurry and drink up because the guards are coming" He glanced at Kyungsoo whom nodded in silent agreement and began to manipulate the air to bring the the blood bag closer to Sehun, the use of wind dizzying the vamp as he tried his best to levitate the blood on air and collapse it onto his thighs, being weak and not having fed for several days didn't allow him to use the wind element to his full potential but it got the job done because Sehun extended his jaw and dug his canines into the plastic container and drained it empty.

"Are you okay Soo?"

"yeah ill be alright in a few seconds" he replied with a shaky breath. The wolf spat out the bag and ripped his wrists free from the rope, wasting no time to untie both Kai and Kyungsoo.

"When he walks in I'll take him out but for now remain as if you're tied" the blonde Alpha commanded and awaited the door to reveal the male that touched hid mate with his filthy hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luhan was pushed upon what seemed a wooden slab, his mind racing with the guards hands upon his body binding his wrist above his head and his ankles bound at the end of the plank. Jaejoong was nowhere to be seen and the room was empty and dark, apart from the few candles lit around simultaneously there was nothing to be seen.

"Wh-what are you going to d-do?" Luhan in his entire non living life has never been afraid, he was always the one telling everyone else to man up but here he was surrounded by two deadly looking males with what seemed knifes held tightly in each of their hands. The vixen was truly afraid of everything dawned upon him.

"Whatever we want pumpkin"

And at that moment, when he heard the silky voice of the Strigoi he was fearing for his life, not for long, his fear ended when he felt two sharp tingles on his neck, feeling every moment of the blood being sucked out his body, the endorphin's rushing into his veins as the Strigoi bit harder.

"St-Stop!" Luhan screamed weakly but was put into a slumber when the second bite came along his ribs.

Sehun will find me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sehun stood there watching Kai drag the dead Strigoi to the corner out of the sight if the door, a stake pierced through his heart putting him a sweet slumber.

"Guys I cant travel with you, I'm too weak" Kai stopped his actions and straightened up to stare Kyungsoo down.

"What, I am not leaving you here with a Strigoi in the room" he replied harshly.

"I can put him out if he wakes up"

"Drink my blood" Kai ordered, walking to a shocked owl. Pulling his blood stained shirt down to expose his sun kissed skin.

"What?! No!" He shrieked out, shyly avoiding Kai's siren eyes and his tatted skin, the skin he loved to touch.

"Got any better suggestions?!" He shouted rather lovingly. Precious Seconds ticked by before Sehun let out a frustrated sigh and Kyungsoo stepped on his tiptoes to break the tatted skin to let the blood seep into his skin. The sweet yet powerful thickness of the Alphas blood fogging his mind as he suckled on the two holes before pulling away and wiping his mouth with his thumb.

"Cute, now that's over lets go" Sehun said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I've had worse." Kai smiled at the much shorter male.

Kyungsoo wanted to question such statement but Kai had turned his back and followed Sehun up the leading darkness. The tatted wolf took two steps at once, the steep set of stairs never ending but the damp smell mixing with stained blood much worse to bare with. Stake in hand and a knife he retrieved from the sleeping Strigoi downstairs Sehun was confident enough, years of training was finally paying, years upon years of endless combat training was set in motion and he was ready to take it on especially since his mate was in danger, he felt the danger in his gut, he knew Luhan was in pain the bond somehow worked like that and that feeling just motivated him to speed up his pace more. Coming to a halt the stairs ended in a split hallway, velvet walls adorned the area completely contradicting what seemed to have been a basement.

"What do we do?" Kyungsoo quietly asked the Alphas.

"Left" Sehun nodded.

Cautiously walking with each step the silence of the house was growing, with each step into a never ending hallway, with each step they boys were stopped with a purple rimmed Strigoi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The pain was too much for his Moroi form, with the excruciating pain submerging from his core to the very first layer of skin to the knifes carving his skin, and yet he could do nothing but scream in agony and take it all. The Strigoi leader Jaejoong appeared every two hours for his Vitae and each time he came he didn't wish for anything but what he came for of course he let his men take full reign over the Princes body once he left the dark room feeling much more livelier. The passing of his life force (vitae) to another was tiring enough but when his head was pulled to the side and fangs pierced his skin he was sure he saw the depths of hell. As of right now the weakling of a Vampire was naked, in his pale beauty and bitten to the extent the two males liked, sometimes he would pass out from the endorphin rush the Strigoi fangs were laced with but other time he was wide awake to feel the bites, the prodding in his lower half, the fingers grazing his filthy skin, the knifes marring his skin, enough to bleed out onto the wooden slab in crimson droplets. Weak and slipping into another sleep he was jolted away when the male sat on his left hand had once again bite into his neck. A scream eliciting from his gasping mouth but was ended when the fangs left the broken and abused skin.

"I can't have you falling asleep now can I? My partner has gone on a break and it's my turn to have some fun with you, after-all it is Halloween..." He whispered into the heaving prince, his breath tickling the smallest of hairs on his ear. Hair pasted to his forehead in thick clusters and sweat damping his clothes, a knife switched from hand to the other as Luhan watched in horror, his body struggling to break free but all he received was a maniacal laughter from the throaty Strigoi.

"Stop moving baby doll or I might cut too deep"  

Cut after cut 

Bite after bite 

Scream after scream 

And all he could do was hope it was a dream...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the E.X.O Academy

Lay- the fantasy like creature ran through the hallways, his heart pounding, his pulse raising to a unnatural beat and his blood pounding in his ears as he forced his legs to carry him that bit further into the Headquarters, his sneakers slamming one after the other to get to his final destination which seemed to be too far away for his liking at this very precise moment. 

"They have Luhan!" lay gasped out as he pushed the engraved wooden doors open to the Officials office, for once not caring about his visual or the shocked looks he was relieving from the Head Master and Head Mistress. 

"What?" 

"They're at the JYJ Mansion" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Wolf growled, his body once again painted with the blood of the Strigoi he decapitated, god knows how he managed to do it but with Kai's help he was holding the dead mans head in one hand and a knife in the other. Discarding the head somewhere unknown, adrenaline pumping through Sehuns veins and the urge to murder another was getting out of control, his hands shaking with blood and his breathe quickening at the sight of the mutilated body, limbs detached, blood pooling their feet and the organs somewhat half inside the butchered vamp and half lingering out. Sehun stepped over the body and scoffed at the sight, he always imagined the would put up a fight but it seemed like his inner Wolf was no match for this breed. 

Wiping their hands free of any blood they carried on walking until they met what seemed like a living room of some sort. A plasma tv hung on the wall with luxury couches on each four wall and a fish tank...  
Shocked? yes.  
The Alphas and Moroi observed the room to find nothing of the undead until he felt a sharp tug in his gut, sickening feeling but not one where he could throw up.

"Luhans close" Sehun doubled over but regained his posture. 

Both Kai and Kyung in confused states but nonetheless followed the blonde to the door on the other side, hearts pounding and pulses threatening to beat out of control. 

Turn after turn they were in no luck but with a heart wrenching scream coming from the end of the hallway Sehun sprinted, his Wolf taking full control as he transformed into his black thick furred Wolf midair and lunged on four legs, knocking the door down with his head he was pulled back to his human form when his siren eyes overlooked the scene.   
Luhan lay limp with the body of another Strigoi atop and Sehun never felt his anger rise to this point before. He ambled over and threw the vamp off his mate, the strigoi glowering in the darkness but Sehun paid absolute no attention to such manners as he grabbed the Strigoi by the neck and pushed him up against the bricks, his own body forcing its weight upon the other. 

"You better pray to whatever god you worship because I'm going to impale you" Sehun menacingly gritted, his claws extracting into his neck, going deeper and deeper, relishing the screams that adorned his ears, the high he got off with the blood staining his hands, the same blood gliding down his already soaked articles of clothing. Deeper and deeper he went and louder and louder the screams became, grinning maniacally he was suddenly pried off the blood chortling Vampire and was immediately dragged away, arms much stronger than Kai's hugging his body into submission which he gladly gave into upon realizing his best friend Kai was a few feet away talking to Guardian Hongki. Calming his body he turned his head to see Yonguk taking him somewhere unknown. 

"What-When did you guys get here?" He queried, the sunlight hitting his unprepared eyes as he squinted several times to adjust from the hellish darkness to the sunlight. 

"Just after you butchered one of the Strigoi, now stay here I'm sure you'll want to see Prince Lu Han" 

Sehun stiffened at the name of his Mate, his shoulders tensing and his gaze set forward as he was draped with a blanket and plopped himself on the steps leading to the Mansion, the hustle and bustle not distracting enough for the imagine kept greeting his brain of the state Luhan was in. Guardians were rushing around, stakes in hand whilst golden ones strapped to their thigh, Sehun forced his imagination on anything but Luhan but the Princess was too much to handle. Deep in thought he was shaken with a mere tap to his shoulder and a nod signalling the way to where his heart was kept.  
Pacing around the trees and the mansion wall was a black SUV and Luhan on a gurney. Dropping the blanket Sehun ran to where he lay and could almost sense the hurt. He smiled down at the younger Vamp and smoothed out his hair, bringing the blanket closer to the Vixen as the winds were harsh on the skin. 

Sehun was truly at loss for words, but when Luhan fluttered his eyes open he could have sworn his heart began beating like it did the first time he ever laid eyes upon the sassy Vamp 

"You saved me?" 


	5. Love matters...In certain situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Hope you enjoy..I think ahah! Sorry they're super long! Love all the kind words and support TYVM!! <3 <3

Sehun sat in the SUV ambulance with his hands interlaced with Luhan, his eyes never leaving the delirious male and his hands holding onto dear life. The sounds of the machines hooked onto every visible sight of Luhans body were much too loud for the wolfs ear and his own aching body wanted to pass out but he wished to be awake if Luhan was to ever flutter his doe eyes open again and he believed he will, every living cell in his body was certain Luhan will wake just like he had fallen asleep prior to this Halloween escapade. Sehun glazed his eyes over the battered up body of Luhans and pulled the blankets toward his chin, his eyes unable to have the various bite marks staring back at him...

Hours seemed to pass and then did the Ambulance come to a halt at the gates of the Academy. The hustling of the people outside could be heard, the voices already asking questions, already making statements as to what happened, as to why the Prince was on a gurney looking like the Strigoi venom could take over his life. Sehun didn't want to question how everyone found out already but it made no difference, better now or never. Sehun kissed each knuckle of the held hand before the door was slid open and ushered out, although the Alpha wanted to stay with his claimed Vampire he was sought out by Guardian Yonguk to get checked out for major injuries.  
He wished to be left alone with his mate but Yongguk turned his request into an order in a matter of seconds and was led to his dorm where a nurse was awaiting him. He was stripped down to his underwear and checked and soon after cleared. The nurse left with a nod and a sympathetic smile (which he did not appreciate) and Yongguk was stood outside of his dorm, so taking advantage of time he quickly showered and scrubbed at the blood staining his body, disgusted at the red flow of the water and lathered his body and hair with gel and shampoo before having enough of contemplating his life choices in the shower and stepped out, wrapping his towel around his waist he walked to his closet and pulled out a dress shirt and his simple black jeans. His hair still wet, falling down his face in soaked clusters of wetness yet he continued on his march to find his vans and slip out the door, only to be greeted with Yongguk.

"I'm guessing you want to see Luhan" He said in matter of fact.

Sehun briefly nodded and was led by the Senior toward the exit of the Wolf dormitories.   
The walk out was much more difficult than he intended but it didn't stop him from glaring back and keeping his head high, he was rather in hurry to reach his mate not give the the creatures of the night the satisfaction they wanted. Sehun was never a man for pity, he hated it, every single sorry he got when he was at loss irked him to a new extent and often found himself punching someone in the throat regardless of who it was and right now was no different in the sense of himself receiving pity, he was a Alpha and a Alpha Warrior at that, the most powerful in the entire academy's training to be a Guardian for the Prince aka his now acclaimed mate...although the former made it apparent he wished for anyone but him.  
The thought played a smile on the Wolfs lips and the Guardian Escorting him seemed to take notice upon the action, blushing slightly he shuffled his walk ushering Yongguk to lead him to his destination.  
The walk carried on for a few more decades (minutes) with walking through the rose garden and past the Vampire Block into the Omega/Alchemist area of the Academy. Sehun walked slightly agape as no Alpha or Vampire-or anyone for that matter stepped foot in this particular part of the Academy, partially because it was out of bounds and anyone whom dares to challenge the Rule would be punished severely and partially because nobody really knew what lied behind the spirit bound doors.  
Yongguk stopped in front of the Alchemy symbolic doors and knocked, each knock exactly three seconds apart and the same tempo. A few seconds passed before a Omega opened the door, his body bending to ninety degrees upon noticing the Senior Alpha and Warrior Alpha.

"Greetings Lay, I'm here to drop Sehun off with Luhan-Not to worry he is a trusted Alpha and will cause no harm or damage to your preserving's or you for that matter" 

Lay nodded quite shyly and let Sehun in waving his hand off to Yongguk.

Bolting the door shut with his small yet built figure. Sehun found the fantasy like male familiar but he could place a finger on why he felt like he had seen this male prior.

"It's a long walk to where we have Luhan in intensive care, so I hope you're ready..." Lay spoke up, his question being a statement or rather a thought spoke aloud.

Sehun didn't reply, he had no need to, he was too busy trying to figure out where he heard the name of the Omega and the face but came with nothing, not worrying his mind too much he decided to pay attention to the artificial inseminations hanging around, the stone walls shelving jars upon jars of illuminating liquids both gross looking ones and ones that look like a nebula in a jar. Low lights were hanging from the high roof and the cathedral windows illuminated enough light to get by. Sehun found it difficult to walk especially after Yongguks phrase of not damaging any preservations and he strongly felt the books scattered around the floor were very old.

"Ha...I'm sorry I would have cleaned up but i had no time" he apologised, rubbing his hair sensing the Alphas distress.

"Its all good, you're a busy person so no need for all that" Sehun awkwardly replied.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah sure, what about?"

"It's ab-about Su-Suho"

Sehun flicked his head to the Alchemist Omega, his eyes widening just slightly and it all clicked.

"So you're the guy he's been sneaking off to see.. He's fine...I guess, I haven't seen him in a few days" He confessed to a thought, he didn't want to come across as the stereotypical Alpha he was probably taught about so he remained - tried his best to remain- calm. 

"Yeah only for a little while though" Lay said looking to the distant, a small smile appearing on his lips and to some extent the Alpha was slightly at unease, not for himself but for his fellow pack mate, he was dabbling with a rare species and not to mention the fact he was a Alpha, this could end badly on his account not the fantasy like Alchemist leading him somewhere unknown. He wasn't one to say who got to do after all he did claim a vampire he was soon to protect once of age but that wasn't uncommon it happened around the world...this on the other hand did not and if the Officials were to find out then he was in for a ride, but love is love right? If it was love then it was enough but then again sometimes that isn't enough to prove yourself.

"Okay we're here, before we go in I want to give you the rundown" Lay stopped in front of double mahogany door with what looked like protection runes scattered the double doors. Sehun shoved his hands in his back pockets and awaited whatever news he was going to carry upon his shoulders-of course he didn't expect much, his doe eyed princess left in state nobody would wish upon anyone else.

"Okay, well when he repeatedly got bitten by the Strigoi vampires their fangs left a tiny amount of poison in his blood and it increased with every bite, it is very addictive to the Moroi line, he wont care if its not the same thing but he will want you to bite him, a rush of sorts but I advise you to go against that" Lay concluded, his eyes cast downwards as he spoke the last few phrases.

All the blonde haired Alpha could do was nod as the information processed into him, he wasn't sure how he was going to convince himself free of the sparkling eyes begging him to sink his teeth into his skin but he had to try, for Luhan, for his mate.

"Okay, you can go in now."

Sehun took a breath and pushed himself upon the heavy doors just enough to slide in and click the door shut. The room was quite large for one person with white walls and a pale blue glossed floor, sun shining in all directions from the surrounding the walls, all illuminating the vampire laying helplessly on the bed directly in front of him, machines he couldn't recognise attached to every available patch of skin on his dainty arms and bruised neck. Sehun let out his breath-shaky one at that but he blinked back the tears developing in his eyes and closed the metres from each, his long strides leading him beside Luhan. Looking down at the battered vamp he was quick to notice his eyes blinking open.

"Hey" He croaked out, his eyes finally fluttering open.

"Hey princess" Sehun whispered, his hand brushing back the loose hair behind his ear and his lips meeting the skin of his forehead. "How are you doing?" He sat down on the armchair, pulling himself closer to reach for the needle infused hand, his slightly muscular hands wrapping around the slender fingers of the Moroi.

"I'm okay, although I hate being confined to a bed with nothing to do" He continued to rasp out as if the desert itself decided to put its sand down his throat.

Sehun smiled down baring his pearly whites, kissing the tips of his fingers. "I'm sorry princess, I'll be here from now on okay, you don't worry that pretty head of yours" 

It was truly amazing for the Alpha to see his mate smile even if his lips were sexily swollen and his eyes enhanced their purity, he wished for nothing but in that moment to truly ravish him but he managed to calm his inner Wolf by some miracle.

"You have studies too, you have lessons now by the way you should try to get your mind off things" Luhan replied, his kitten like tongue wetting his lower lip.

"The only thing that will help me now is you Princess" he told the younger, his eyes held onto the ones avoiding his gaze.

"I'm not a princess mutt" Luhan retorted with his weakened yet sexy sass.

Sehun couldn't help but let out a low chuckle in response, it was satisfying to see his acclaimed vampire awake and laughing being his usual self toward the elder.

"To me you're a princess and princesses need to rest so why don't you try to sleep for little while hmm?" Luhan gave a slight squeeze to the hand holding his own and nodded in agreement, his eyes slowly slipping shut into a new world as his chest arose and fell signalling his deep slumber. Sehun remained seated, his hand still intertwined with the latters and his head hanging low watching the sleeping beauty through the cracks of his now dried hair. He too began feeling like sleep was a good option, after all the blood thirsty vamps he murdered and the running not to mention adrenaline pumping through his veins he too felt like snuggling up to Luhan and sleeping but he opted for his current option and drifted off to his own world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sehun awoke with his head upon the edge of the bed, his neck clicking in various places as he straightened (well tried to) himself out, his eyes meeting the sparkling ones of Luhans and soon realised he was under the scrutiny of many other eyes. He normally would be able to sense another being entering or leaving yet today he completely out of tune, due to his incredulous lack of sleep for four days.

"Look Sehunnie" Luhan whispered, his motioning straight ahead.

Sehun obeyed the demand his heart fluttering at the name his mate uttered and turned to his left to find his fellow pack mates and Luhans clan scattering the area, stances rigid and a few awkward glances here and there but the only one actually flaunting himself was Baekhyun with Chanyeol, the two mingling rather profusely.

"Hey guys" Sehun yawned, his long limbs punching the air as he stretched his cramped muscles.

"Hey, we just came to see how you guys were doing" Kris spoke up. Sehun looked around noticing it was night (and morning for the vampires)

"So how long have you been here?" 

"Not long, Luhan was awake so we talked to him for a while" He replied.

"You should have woke me up" Sehun said to nobody in particular.

"I told them not to, you needed to rest" Luhan smiled at him.

Sehun returned the playful smile and glanced around the creatures of the night, knowing full well where his pack mate had ran off to as he was not present in the room. "Where's Suho?" He asked as curiously as he could muster, he pack didn't know of Suho's little games and he intended to keep it that way.

"We don't know, he said he was going to pop out for fresh air and he hasn't be back since..."

Sehun refrained himself from his infamous snort and kept his stoic face in control, excusing himself as he did so leaving Luhan a gentle kiss on his chapped lips before straightening his tall frame and smoothing down his creased clothes, running a hand through his white hair. He wasn't mad, no, he was furious, he, the Pack leader was being disobeyed by one of the Wolfs under his name. He wasn't one to say to who got who, after all he did involuntarily claim a vampire for his own taking but it wasn't taboo, not in this day an age, what was considered taboo was exactly what his Alpha friend was doing, Sehun had no quarrel with Alchemists or Omegas but he didn't want to see Suho get his heart ripped open, or get a public execution for something he did not do...word travelled fast around here and so did rumours and if this academy did one thing the best was eliminate the problem from the root, even if the situation itself wasn't a problem...or person for that matter.


End file.
